


"Join Starfleet, Explore the Universe" (or whatever)

by Alyson



Series: Star Trek Advent 2019 [12]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Starfleet being Starfleet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21807727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyson/pseuds/Alyson
Summary: The command crew of the Enterprise has been conscripted to take a photo for a new recruitment poster. Day 15 of my Star Trek Advent 2019 Calendar: Christmas Jammies.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Spock/Nyota Uhura
Series: Star Trek Advent 2019 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559389
Comments: 10
Kudos: 53





	"Join Starfleet, Explore the Universe" (or whatever)

“But, but that's specieist!”

“Which I have argued, but Starfleet has assured me that they cleared it with the UFP Cabinet and that   
it's going to be used only on recruitment posters on Earth in heavily Human populated schools and that   
there will be a disclaimer at the bottom. Something along the lines of 'And BYOT.'”

“BYOT?”

“Bring Your Own Traditions.”

The look on Leonard's face told Jim that his brain had stuttered to a halt, wasn't able to absorb the   
information he was given, discarded it, and returned to his original line of thought.

“Jim, this doesn't even represent all Human winter holidays, just the ones based on the Christian   
festivals.”

“Technically, the symbolism used was adapted from Pagan customs, so it could be said we're   
representing some of the oldest cultures on Earth.”

“Not all of them.”

“No, Bones, not all of them.”

Jim sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He didn't know what was more exhausting... dealing   
with Starfleet on this matter, or his husband. But Bones was going to have to get over it. He didn't win  
against Starfleet so Bones wouldn't be able to win against him. Though, he mused, he might better be   
careful HOW Bones lost, or he'd end up on the sofa.

“Hey, I don't want to do it, either, but sometimes we've gotta play ball with the big wigs. That said, we   
won't technically be on duty.”

“Which means?”

“I might have spiked the eggnog.”

“Fine,” Bones sighed.

“Good! Now let's get these awful sleep outfits and slippers on and head up to the Bridge.”

~*~*~*~*~*~

Kirk had to admit that at least his and McCoy's Christmas jammies weren't too bad. They had both   
been given the old fashioned button up sets, his in green and covered in cartoon reindeer and   
ornaments, Bones' in red and decorated with stylized trees. Hikaru's and Pavel's pajamas were even   
better, though. They were both in sleep pants with t shirts, Hikaru's with a snowman on the shirt and   
little snowmen and snowflakes on the pants; Pavel's with a Star of David on the shirt and other Jewish   
symbolism on his pants. Scotty was in what looked like old fashioned long underwear, striped red andwhite like a candy cane.

Jim sat down in the Captain's chair while the other four took positions around him, leaving a gap for   
the two tardy commanding officers. Jim knew they had arrived when the turbolift door swished open   
and Chekov started straining not to giggle out loud while poking Sulu and pointing for him to look.   
Jim turned his head and watched as a very disgruntled Uhura hurried to take her spot while making sure  
the t shirt style nightgown she was wearing stayed in place. Then Spock took his place and Jim   
understood why Nyota looked pissed.

“Spock?” he asked slowly. “Did they say you have to do the poster?”

“They asked, since I am half Human and they would like to show a non Human taking part in one of   
their holiday traditions. I agreed so long as I could choose my own pajamas.”

“Did they know you would pick that?”

“Yes, I cleared the choice with them.”

“It's not really like ours,” Bones pointed at, having a hard time not staring at the First Officer.

“On the contrary, Doctor. It is traditional to give a child a teddy bear as a gift on at least one   
Christmas.”

Jim nodded, amused, as he took in his XO wearing a fuzzy brown jumpsuit that was, indeed, supposed   
to look like a teddy bear. He looked over at Uhura and gave her a questioning look.

“I have one just like it,” she burst out. “He could have negotiated that I wear mine, too, to give the   
picture balance, but he didn't even think to ask me if I'd like him to.”

“You said you liked what they sent you.”

“To sleep in, but if I can walk through the corridors and onto the Bridge in my teddy bear jammies, I'd   
rather.”

“Nyota, I am truly sorry, which I can only say so many times before....”

“Oh no, you can say it as many times as I need you to, your tongue is clearly still working.”

“Oh, now, Ny,” Scotty said soothingly as he passed out festive mugs full of frothing eggnog. “I'm not   
matching anyone either.”

“Yeah, but you look great,” she pouted. “I'd rather be a candy cane then in this short thing. Damn my   
nice legs. That's what this is.”

“Well, we'll thwart that,” Jim announced. “Stand in Spock's position behind the chair, hiding your legs,  
just stick out a foot so they can see the elf slippers. Spock, you take her position. Everyone else, get   
into your usual positions, make sure the elf slippers are visible, hold up your mugs, and smile for the   
camera!”

“Should I put my hood up?” Spock asked.

“Absolutely,” Jim and Bones said together.

“How am I supposed to smile for this without it looking fake?” Uhura complained, still not happy.

“There's rum in the eggnog,” McCoy told her.

When the Captain crossed his legs, showing off his Santa slippers, and gave the signal for the yeoman   
to snap the picture, Nyota's smile was the most brilliant of all.

The End


End file.
